goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Living Armor monster line
The Living Armor and Puppet Warrior are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling animated suits of hefty medieval armor armed with an axe and a shield, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Living Armor A Living Armor is a variant in a suit with a comparatively blue hue, with a red chest area and shield design. Statistically, this monster has 201 HP, 266 Attack, 99 Defense, 90 Agility, and 21 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 152, a Mars Resistance rating of 100, a Venus Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based offenses with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Living Armor uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to use the Defend command, which causes all damage incurred to either its HP or PP meters to be reduced down to 50% for the turn, and this effect is active before any other action in the turn takes place. * Power Crush: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forward while cloaked in a large yellow orb of energy, and powerfully tackles into a targeted Adept with a large orange explosion, either dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.2 or reducing the target's HP to 1. Felling a Living Armor yields 320 Experience Points and 205 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance the monster will randomly drop a Water of Life (an oddly rare chance for an item other monsters drop much more commonly). If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 416 EXP and 266 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout Tundaria Tower and Ankohl Ruins. The Living Armor is potentially very strong, and has a high Defense rating to make up for its average HP rating among the monsters fought in either dungeon location. It has the lowest Agility rating, though. Puppet Warrior A Puppet Warrior is a variant in a suit with a comparatively wine-colored hue, with a blue chest area and shield design. Statistically, this monster has 310 HP, 469 Attack, 180 Defense, 125 Agility, and 22 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 152, a Mars Resistance rating of 100, a Venus Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based offenses with a Venus power rating of 100. In battle, the Puppet Warrior uses the exact same arrangement of battle commands as its predecessor: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to use the Defend command, which causes all damage incurred to either its HP or PP meters to be reduced down to 50% for the turn, and this effect is active before any other action in the turn takes place. * Power Crush: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forward while cloaked in a large yellow orb of energy, and powerfully tackles into a targeted Adept with a large orange explosion, either dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.2 or reducing the target's HP to 1. Felling a Puppet Warrior yields 555 Experience Points and 283 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance the monster will randomly drop a Psy Crystal. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 721 EXP and 367 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In The Lost Age it is fought in the deeper, tougher portion of Treasure Isle. The Puppet Warrior has the highest Defense rating of the monsters in the deeper Treasure Isle area, but ties with the Pyrodra for having the lowest Agility. Its average HP evens out its sturdiness when compared to the Pyrodra, and both are generally outclassed by the Ocean Dragon with its much higher HP rating. Generally, with its ability to take more physical hits than usual with monsters in general, it might be able to use the potentially death-dealing Power Crush on you before you can fell it if you're particularly underdeveloped. It is best dealt with by targeting it with your strongest offensive area of effect Jupiter and maybe Venus Psynergies. Estre Baron Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant in a suit with a comparatively blue hue, with a green chest area and shield design named Estre Baron. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance